The present invention relates to an arrangement for measuring a force and/or a torque on a machine element extending along an axis using the inverse magnetostrictive effect.
From DE 600 08 543 T2, a converter element is known that is provided for use in a torque or force sensor. The converter element is provided integrally in a shaft made from magnetizable material and has a magnetization oriented in an axial direction.
DE 600 07 641 T2 shows a converter element that is provided for a torque or force sensor converter. In this converter element, magnetizations are formed in a radially inner region and in a radially outer region.
From DE 603 09 678 T2, a method for detecting a torque in a shaft is known in which magnetic fields with alternating polarity are generated and measured with a sensor arrangement.
DE 601 05 794 T2 shows a force-sensitive converter element with a body made from magnetic material, wherein at least two magnetized areas are formed in the body, with these areas extending at an angle to the force transmission direction and having opposing magnetization polarities.
DE 699 36 138 T2 shows a magnetic force sensor in which a magnetized material is exposed to a bending moment, wherein the external magnetic field of the magnetized material can be determined with the help of a sensor arrangement.
WO 2011/085400 A1 shows a magnetoelastic force sensor with which mechanical loads of an element can be measured. The element has a tangential, circumferential magnetization and is loaded with a bending moment. On a center plane there is a magnetic field sensor.
DE 602 00 499 T2 shows a position sensor with a magnetic structure with two ferromagnetic collars.
From DE 692 22 588 T2, an annular magnetized torque sensor is known.
DE 691 32 101 T2 shows a magnetic image sensor with a wire that has a magnetization in the circumferential direction.
From DE 698 38 904 T2, a torque sensor with circular magnetization is known.
WO 2007/048143 A2 teaches a sensor with a magnetized shaft.
WO 01/27638 A1 shows an oscillation sensor with a shaft that is magnetized circumferentially or longitudinally.
From WO 2006/053244 A2 a torque sensor is known that comprises a magnetization of a rotating shaft. The magnetization has a circumferential construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,432 B2 shows a sensor with a magnetized shaft in which at least two magnetically active areas extend axially.